It Ended With A Relationship
by LilMissWinchester
Summary: Short follow up to 'It Started With Keepy Off'. Again, if you don't like Wincest, stay away!


Dean remembered the delicious torture his brother had inflicted upon him yesterday, and he didn't intend to let it go unnoticed. No. Dean would just wait until the perfect moment. Because he could do that. When it came to Sam, Dean could bide his time for eternity. He would make Sam quiver in ecstasy.

Sam was lying on his bed, on his stomach, when he heard the door flick open. He didn't move, because he knew it was Dean.

Dean saw Sam stretched out on his bed. And didn't he just look like the most seductive thing. And he wasn't even trying. Dean smirked to himself as he unlocked the door, and it only grew wider when Sam didn't even bother to look up.

This was the perfect opportunity. Dean intends to take advantage of it.

Carefully Dean slipped off his shoes, not wanting Sam to have any inkling as to what he was up to. Next went his shirt. A wickedly playful glint had sprung into Dean's eyes, and he couldn't wait. Of course, Sam had no idea. But he would. Oh He would.

As he wasn't paying any attention, Sam was shocked and pleasantly surprised when Dean flipped him onto his back and pulled his shirt off, climbing on top of him.

"Dean, what're you…"Anything Sam was about to say was cut short by the heated kiss that was exchanged. He groaned into Dean's mouth as their tongues touched.

He felt his cock jerk and ran a hand through Dean's short blonde hair, pulling him closer, swelling the passion. He felt Dean smirk as he pulled away. All it took was the second Sam closed his eyes for Dean to remove his mouth and place it on Sam's neck, sucking and nipping at the tanned skin lightly.

Sam threw his head back, exposing even more of his neck. Through the material of Dean's Jeans, Sam felt the rub of Dean's erection on his leg. This was payback, he was sure of it, but he sure as hell didn't have any objections either.

"Sammy. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Dean whispered Sam's name onto his neck. Sam only mewled in response, because Dean had rid him off his jeans and underclothes now, and was stroking his erection teasingly. His hips bucked, and Dean snatched his hand away, his eyes glittering in mirth at Sam's reaction. Sam only looked up at him imploringly, begging him with his eyes not to stop.

"Don't be greedy Sammy." Dean whispered, his voice smooth as silk as he began to caress Sam's cock lightly again.

Sam allowed himself to feel every single touch, right through him. Dean's warm breath ghosted over his bare chest, stopping as Dean suckled at his nipples, turning them hard. Dean's free hand trailed Sam's abdomen, tickling the younger man ever so slightly.

"What do you want, Sammy?" Dean pulled his hand away from Sam's erection and pushed his own jeans off, to reveal his own hard on. Sam whimpered a little in protest as Dean started to touch himself. Dean smirked his trademark smirk.

"It's settled then." Dean whispered, bending close to Sam's ear. Sam nibbled at Dean's exposed ear lobe, causing Dean to shiver.

Dean gracefully wrapped an arm around Sam and flipped him onto his chest, before drawing him up to his knees. Any apprehension Sam felt was dispelled when Dean teasingly rubbed his cock against Sam's bare ass, then reached around to stroke Sam's erection soothingly.

Dean slides a finger gradually inside Sam. As soon as that is comfortable, he slides in another. He begins to scissor them. When he feels Sam is ready enough, Dean whispers soothingly to him, so that it's a surprise when he pushes all the way into him.

Sam's muscles immediately tighten around the intrusion, but Dean stays in the same position until Sam is squirming against him, begging him to move, do something, anything.

Dean continues stroking Sam, sometimes his cock, sometimes his thighs, all the time thrusting in and out steadily, at odds with the speed of wherever else he was stroking.

Sam cried out in pleasure the first time Dean brushed the bundle of nerves inside. Dean again stayed in one place, enjoying the way Sam's rushed, breathless words, mostly Dean's name, went straight to Dean's cock. Then he moved again, and slammed back into Sam, sensing him getting closer and closer to coming.

With one final stroke, Sam came all over Dean's hand, Dean coming inside Sam seconds later. He collapsed on top of Sam, panting.

With a smirk again reappearing on his face, Dean realized he'd done what he set out to do; Sam was quivering underneath him in pleasure.

"You know, we should get angry at each other more often. Make up sex is great." Dean mused, stroking Sam's hair lightly.

Sam rolled his eyes, and huddled closer to Dean.


End file.
